


Smooth As Ice

by Kirby_Stilinski



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), ColdFlash - Fandom, Lenarry, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternative Universe - High School, Fluff, Henry's been framed for murder though, M/M, Okay...at least a little bit of smut..., Reverse-Flash never existed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirby_Stilinski/pseuds/Kirby_Stilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School au!!!<br/>Barry, Shawna and Mark Mardon were born with their powers, Lisa, Mick and Len use adapted spray cans or regular spray cans instead of guns, Felicity hates everyone, Oliver's a pro archer for the school and Hartley terrorizes people with a hacked CD caset player.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Rogues

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working on it, I accidentally hit "post without preview" 
> 
> But yeah ._.

Barry Allen and his friends loved school. But they hated their classmates. It has been like that for a very long time, until his Junior year...

 

* * *

Barry was riding his bike to school, like he usually does. As much as he wanted to run, he decided it'd be more relaxing if he rode his bike, that was until "The Rogues" drove past and sprayed him with Golden Glitter. He heard Lisa's maniacal laughter as the car drove away. Barry tried his hest to wipenit off while pedaling but he failed and fell anyway. He quickly brushed himself off quickly then removed the glittwe with the sleeve of his jacket before he hopped back onto his bike and pedaled away to school.

When he finally made it and chained his bike, he saw Iris pulling up in Eddie's car with his friends and they all got out. Barry admits having a crush on Iris, even though they live together, but it disn't bother him anymore when he set eyes on a nice pair of pecs. Leonard Snart. 

Leonard was just a bully. He was nice many times behind The Rogues' back, but he was all-in-all a bully. He found a way to manipylate silly string and spray cans andbdyed them different colors and at different temperatures. His was freezing cold and Ice Blue. Everyone in school despised it, even the Seniors. Next was Lisa Snart, his sister, who had a gold and glitter gold collection of cans. Boys hated her, even though she never really shot them as much as all the girls. Mick Rory's was probably the worst of all the soray cans since it came out either Dark Yellow, Fluorescent Orange, or Bright Red and they were all hot. Like it came straight out of an oven. Barry was rarely hit by any of them, except Leonard Snart himself. 

Cisco hated Hartley who was the nerd of the group, who always tried busting everybody's eardrums with his stupid CD Player. And Caitlin wanted to kill Shawna. She was born with her teleporting skill, and she always found ways to lock Caitlin in the girls locker rooms. But the worst of them all was Mark Mardon, Cisco called him the "Weather Wizard". He always made it rain, literally. Even though he's not allowed to use his powers in school, he usually does. Those are The Rogues. And those are Barry's enemies (except Snart. Sometimes.)

Barry himself wasn't much of a fighter, he ran. Barry's dad always told them how when he was born, the room lights shut down in the middle of labor. Barry missed his mom, even though his father has countessly said he was framed, he didn't know much except that his father was found hugging her dead body. Barry hated hearing the stories. So he just tried not to think about and focused on opening his combination instead.

-"Barry" Oliver announced, through the crowd of people. Barry smiled, he liked having Oliver around mostly because he made his day better all the time. Oliver stood by Barry and opened his own locker, getting out his textbooks and talking to Barry about Archery tryouts. Barry listened to him ramble on about his worries in something he knows he will dominate, so he just walks with him to their first period. When they sit down in their desks, Barry feels a small note inside his textbook. He opens the book to get his face shot by a miniture snow cannon embedded in his book. Oliver looks at Barry in shock and turns to see Leonard stiffling his laugh, next to the other Rogues. Oliver's hands turn into fists and Barry lays a hand on Oliver's shoulder.

-"Don't" Barry says, they stood up and walked out of class. They reached the bathroom and Oliver started punching the wall until his knuckles nearly bled. Barry washed himself and looked over at Oliver who was looking down at his hand. 

-"I warned them. I warned not to prank you again." Oliver snapped, still looking down at his hands.

-"Ollie, it's alright." Barry said, wiping his knuckle with a paper towel. 

-"Why do you like the guy?" Oliver asked. "Why can't you just like somebody else. Like... oh I don't know." 

-"You?" Barry asked, smiling.

-"Oh shut up, you know I like you. Even though Hartley did kiss me that one time" Oliver said.

-"Can we go now? I don't want to miss Bio" Barry said, laughing.

-"If they do something again, I'll put an arrow through their leg" Oliver said as they walked out of the bathroom.

-"Please do." Barry replied. The two of them laughed and walked down the hall and into class. Barry saw that his book was closed and cleaned off, which was strange. Oliver gingerly picked it up and opened it. Oliver handed it to Barry and there was a note. 

It said:

_Roses Are Red, Violets Are Blue, You're Stuck In My Head, Because I Like You. ~CC_

Barry must have been blushing because Oliver turned toward him.

-"What's it say?" Oliver whispered. 

-"See for yourself" Barry replied in a whidper, handing it to Oliver. He read it then gave it back to Barry, then he passed a note to Barry.

_Who's "CC"?_

Barry wrote back.

_Idk..._

_Well it's sweet, I'll give em that._

_What if it was Hartley, and it was meant for you?_

_Na, he'd send me a mixtape._

Barry had to hide his laugh, at the last part.

-"Mr. Allen and Mr. Queen, care to explain to the class what you find humorous" Mr. Wells asked. Barry and Oliver's heads looked up and Barry stood up from his chair.

-"Weren't you just explaining to us why the Noble Gases are not able to combine with other elements?" Barry asked.

-"Indeed I did, Mr. Allen. Pay Attention" he said, turning back towards the board.

_Such a nerd_ , Oliver wrote. Barry smirked and Oliver tried not to laugh.

 

* * *

 Leonard Snart was one to be feared by, but from his sister's eyes he was just a giant teddy bear. It was his Senior Year at Central City High when he had finally got the courage to speak to his crush like a normal person instead of terrorizing him. Len honestly felt like the snow in the face was a fun idea, but when Lisa nearly murdered her older brother with her stare, he probably should've just left the note in his textbook as is. So Lisa had to clean it off for him and leave the note in the book. Len didn't want to give him his name cause he would probably think he was crazy, so he used his nickname: Captain Cold.

-"God, you ruined it" Lisa groaned as they got into his car. Shawna, Mark and Hartley in the other car behind them. 

-"Yeah, you dick head. You nearly made the kid cry" Mick added.

-"Hey, I actually said something for once." Len snapped back at the two.

-"Oh please, you wrote him a poem. What is this, 1st grade?" Mick said, scoffing.

-"I honestly think it wasn't that bad. Plus, he laughed about it. So that's a plus one" Len said. "I'm pretty sure it didn't go that bad..."

-"That was the dumbest thing you could've done" Shawna said, from the hacked speakers in the car.

-"Jesus Christ! HEY, WARN ME WHEN YOU DO THAT" Mick yelled.

-"Sorry!" Hartley squeaked in the background.

-"Anywhore, I honestly think you could've at least complimented him or something instead of giving him a faceful of winter time and a poem under "CC". How's he gonna know your nickname?" Shawna asked.

-"He's not supposed to know." Hartley and Len said at the same time. 

-"Coward" Mark called out.

-"Says the guy who was afraid to take a shot at Queen" Lisa remarked.

-"Hey, he has fucking arrows. And he has perfect aim. Not my fault I wanted to keep my knee caps." He replied.

-"So... who picks lunch today?" Hartley asked.

-"You." Everyone replied in unison.

-"Oh.... um... how about Wendy's?" He asked.

-"I LOVE WENDY'S" Lisa exclaimed. Mick rolled his eyed and Mark groaned on the other end of the hacked speaker. 

 

* * *

 

-"Wendy's is always empty on Tuesdays..." Caitlin said as she walked in. Barry was still thinking about the poem from 1st period. 

-"Hey, Allen. Snap out of it, you can solve your love mystery later." Tommy said, as he snapped his fingers at him. Barry looked up at him and then at Laurel who staredvat him worried.

-"You okay?" She asked, placing a hand on his arm.

-"Yeah... just, thinking about that note" Barry said. Tommy lead Laurel with his arm around her waste towards the empty line. The group ordered what they wanted and sat in a booth in the corner. Oliver sat in between Barry and Caitlin, Barry on the edge, Caitlin between Oliver and Laurel, who was cuddling into Tommy, who sat next to Cisco on the other end. They talked about their classes and about Mr. Wells science group project that was soon coming up when The Rogues walked into Wendy's.

-"Skank Alert" Caitlin said upon seeing Shawna. Barry and Oliver laughed with her when The Rogues turned to look at them. They all became quiet and stared down at the table.

-"Nice to see you folks here." Leonard said. Lisa slapped his arm and he glared at her. 

-"Cisco, stop drooling" Laurel said. Cisco looked down at himself and saw nothing and rolled his eyes at Laurel as she giggled. Mark Mardon and Hartley began moving towards them when Hartley spoke.

-"Mind if we sit next to you guys?" He asked.

-"No it's fine. You can sit there. It's fine. It doesn't matter. Go ahead. Yup." Oliver said rapidly. Hartley blushed as he sat down with Mick.

Oliver stared down at his hands and Barry grabbed them.

-"It's alright" Barry said, they looked up st each others eyes when Caitlin snapped her fingers at them and pointed toward the food waiting at the Pick-Up area. Barry scooted out of the booth and went to go get it when Len grabbed his arm as he walked by.

-"Are you okay, after what happened during 1st?" Leonard asked.

-"Why would you care, asshole?" Barry snapped as he shook his arm out of his grip and grabbed their food. He walked by and Len stared and looked down then towards Lisa.

-"What?" He snapped. She threw her arms up in a sign of defeat as they stepped up to the cash register.

-"I honestly think I might mess up" Oliver said as Barry walked back toward the group.

-"You'll be fine." Hartley said, turned in his booth looking at Oliver.

-"Stop flirting and eat your food, Queen" Barry said, passing him his burger. Oliver gave Barry an amused look before turning and opening his packaged lunch. They all ate in a confound silence until The Rogues got their food and they began talking in hushed tones.

-"So... How's life" Tommy asked the group randomly. Caitlin stolen one of Barry's fries and Barry stared at her before talking a fried onion. 

-"Now now, children, don't fight at the table" Oliver said, laughing.

-"Shut up, mom" Caitlin said in a childish voice. Their group laughed and then realised The Rogues were all staring at them.

"What's so funny?" Mark asked.

-"Your choice of clothing" Laurel remarked. Caitlin gagged on her drink when Shawna snickered.

-"Careful, you don't want to choke on something else and light it on fire." She said.

Caitlin looked up at Shawna and then down at her food. 

-"Oh cause you would know about choking on things, wouldn't you Baez?" Barry snapped.

-"At least I get more dick than you ever will" she replied cooly.

-"Screw you" Cisco said.

-"That's enough." Len boomed, startling both groups. 

-"I'll take my food to go" Caitlin muttered.

-"Me too" Barry said in agreement. Their group starting slowly gathering their food and tried to package it enough before they left. 

Len looked at Shawna with a deadly glare.

-"What? Not my fault she put her boyfriend in the hospital" Shawna replied, taking a sip of her drink.

-"Is Oliver single?" Hartley asked, out of nowhere. Liss pinched his arm, followed by his small shriek.

 

* * *

 

-"How long has she been in there?" Tommy asked as he came back toward the group that were sitting beside the girls bathroom.

-"A few minutes" Barry said, looking down at his watch. "Lunch ends in like 5 minutes so it's alright"

-"I can't believe Baez said that" Tommy said, as he took a seat beside them.

Barry looked up and saw Sara and her girlfriend, Nyssa, running down the hall towards them.

-"Oh my god, is she alright?" She asked, worriedly. 

-"She'll be fine" Oliver said.

-"I'm gonna check on her" Nyssa said, walking into the bathroom.

The lunch bell rang and Caitlin finally came out, eyes slightly puffy with Nyssa. Barry put his arm on her shoulder and she just nodded. They all seperated and went to their classes. Conveniently, his next class had Shawna, Oliver and Leonard Snart.  _This_ was going to be fun...

 

* * *

 

Oliver walked into class and had to restrain himself the entire time not to drive his pencil through Shawn's neck. He looked over at Len who was staring at him. No, he was staring at  _Barry._

-"What're you looking at, Snart?" Oliver mumbled when the teacher left the room for copies of some pointless worksheet.

-"Not you, that's for sure. I'll let Rathaway handle you." He said.

-"Pfft. Sure" Oliver replied.

-"Boys... let's not get riled up, now" Shawna said in a sweet tone.

-"Fuck you" Barry said to her. She turned her head to look at Barry.

-"Listen, Allen. I snapped. I'm sorry. That's all I can say, but she's the reason I nearly got expelled AND arrested" she replied. Barry put his down onto his arm and continued drawing in his notepad.

-"You draw?" Len asked Barry.

-"Mostly people and objects, why do you care?" Barry asked stubbornly.

-"I find it intriguing" Len replied.

_Don't even_ think  _about brainwashing my best friend._ Oliver thought to himself, glaring at Leonard.

-"I drew the school logo. Remember that, Barry?" Shawna said. Barry tried hard not to smile but he did remember when Shawna won a contest during their freshman year to design a new school logo. 

-"See? Opposites do think alike" she said, blowing a bubble.

-"Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden, you literally pranked me this morning and insulted my friend at lunch." Barry said, narrowing his eyed at the two Rogues.

-"It's my Senior Year, why not go out in flowers and rainbows instead of fire and ice" Len replied.

-"Oh please" Felicity Smoak said, she always sat in the back next to Barry in every classx she just never spoke to anybody except to Ray Palmer and Nyssa Al Ghul. "I think we all known what's going on, Snart" she said.

-"And who are you?" Shawna asked.

-"Better than you'll ever be." Felicity replied.

-"Is that so?" Shawna asked, looking unimpressed.

-"I'm the reason your nudes aren't swarming the Internet anymore, Baez" Felicity said. Shawna's eyes widened and then she turned around in her desk.

-"And what would you know, Felicity?" Oliver asked, leaning forward in hid desk to look at her.

-"I hacked the school firewall and fixed half our class' grades. And that is why we're ranked number 2 in our school district." Felicity said as if it were obvious.

-"Barry Allen." He said, holding hid hand out to Felicity.

-"I know who you are, you're the kid who lives with the cop who took you in because your father was framed for killing your wife in an alleyway." Felicity said. Barry retracted his arm and flinched at the words.

-"Hey, don't mention that. Ever." Oliver said.

-"Sorry. Felicity Smoak." She replied.

-"Oliver Queen" Oliver said.

-"We all know who you are, Queen." Shawna said.

-"Where's your dad, by the way?" Barry asked Oliver.

-"He went on his ship somewhere, but nobody's heard of him since he left. He replied. The teacher entered the room soon after and Felicity passed Len a small note.

_At least you tried to speak to your crush, "Captain Cold". Give him a week till he figured out CC means your nickname. ~F_

Len turned around wide-eyed at Felicity to see her smirking, she nudged her head to the side, Len looked and saw Barry was staring at him before he looked back down at his paper.

_Maybe it could work out after all_ Leonard thought to himself.


	2. Soft Lips

As much as he hated to say it, Hartley Rathaway was falling for Oliver Queen. Hard. It was sort of obvious since Oliver was literally the only person he didn't harass with his sound waves. Hartley was washing his face after he sparked the wrong wire on his CD Player and it nearly exploded in his face when Oliver walked into the bathroom and saw him there.

-"Hartley." Oliver said.

-"Queen." Hartley replied, smirking. When Oliver finished causally making sure nobody else was in the bathroom, they crashed their mouths in a wild attempt for dominance. Oliver lifted Hartley and sat him down on the edge of the sink. They pulled apart for air before they went at it again. 

-"God I've been wanting you on me since the other day." Hartley gasped as Oliver slid his hands uner his shirt. 

-"It's a shame our friends hate each other so now we can't even so much as flirt around them" Oliver mumbled as he nipped at Hartley's neck. Hartley had a sweet spot right above his clavicle that Oliver always seemed to find and made him moan out his name. 

-"God... why can't you just take me right now" Hartley grumbled.

-"I hate not being able to touch you like this everyday" Oliver said as he licked and nipped at Hartley's flesh. The door to the bathroom opened and Oliver quickly backed away and punched Hartley.

-"Calm down, it's me" Barry said, waving past them with a hall pass. 

-"Care to be a little LESS forceful?" Hartley said as he held his cheek.

-"Sorry, Hart. It's just a precautionary measure" Oliver said. He held his cheek and kissed him softly. Hartley wrapped his arms around his neck and pressed their foreheads together.

-"Be the hero to my villain?" Hartley asked. Oliver laughed then held his chin.

-"Always" he said, kissing him quickly.

-"God, you two make me sick" Barry says.

-"I couldn't agree more" Leonard said, startling all 3 of them.

-"LEN. It-it's not what you think. Maybe. I'm sorry" Hartley squealed.

-"As long as nobody knows my secret, nobody knows yours." Len said.

-"What secret?" Barry asked. Len froze and then looked at him as naturally as he could.

-"It's a secret for a reason, Allen" he replied cooly. Hartley kissed Oliver one last time before stalking out of the bathroom, Barry soon following.

-"I know it's you..." Oliver said, turning toward Leonard.

-"I don't know what you're talking about" he replied, as he washed his hands.

-"The textbook. The note. The little glances you throw at him sometimes." Oliver said, moving closer to him. "If you hurt Barry in any way, I will drive more than one arrow through your heart." he growled.

-"Help me get him and I won't hurt him on accident." Leonard replied, breathing in and looking straight into his eyes. For a Junior, Oliver's pretty tall...

-"He likes somebody." Oliver said, backing away.

-"Who?" Len asked. Oliver stood still for a moment before speaking again.

-"That's for you to find out" he finally said.

-"Why can't you just tell me?" Leonard asked, eyebrows furrowed.

-"Where's the fun in that?" Oliver said, throwing his arms in the air and walking away.

Len honestly felt like it was a longshot at getting Barry, but if he played the right cards... he might just get him.

 

* * *

 -"You want me to what?" Shawna asked, bewildered.

-"We need you to be friends with Caitlin." Len said.

-"Hahaha no. Never ever will I ever be friends with her" she said, shaking her head and turning around.

-"Then try and befriend Allen" Lisa called out to her. Shawna stoppes walking and then turned around again.

-"Why?" She asked.

-"Because we need to know if the kid's a fag or not" Mick said, jumping out of the car.

-"I find that offensive." Leonard said.

-"Toughen up, lover boy" Mick replied. "Listen, Shawna. We just need you to find out this stuff and you don't need to deal with them ever again." Mick said. Shawna thought about it and before she could reply, Hartley came running towards them.

-"I got all the information you need!" Hartley yelled, grinning.

-"Oh thank Jesus" Shawna said as she walked towards the group as well.

-"Barry's Bi. He has a crush on a Senior and, not only is it a guy, but I apparently know him." Hartley said, beaming.

-"Well how many guy seniors do you know?" Lisa asked. "Besides Leonard and Mick" she added.

-"Not a lot." Hartley shrugged.

-"That'd be hilarious if he had a crush on you" Lisa said. Len gave her a look and she stopped grinning and looked down at the floor.

-"How'd you figure all that out anyway?" Shawna asked, patting Hartley on the back. Hartley wiggled his eyebrows. Shawna just stared.

-"Let's just say Queen's mouth is used for more than talking" Hartley said, grinning. Mick groaned and Lisa scrunched up her nose.

-"Hell Yeah!" Shawna said, high-fiving Hartley. "He's definitely worth keeping"

Len shook his head and walked back toward the school, his group in tow.

When they entered the school, it was suddenly pandemonium. People were fighting and screaming and even crying. Lisa stared at the large groupnof students and Mick just laughed.

-"What the hell is going on?" Hartley asked, confused. Shawna bent over and picked up one of the many different sheets of paper on the floor.

-"Somebody pulled a 'Mean Girls'" she said, laughing. Len saw a picture taped onto a locker of a photo of Len with his ex, Derek, with the caption  **Derek & Leonard, Hiding In A Closet. It's Time To Come Out, Boys!!** **  
**

Lisa stared wide-eyed at a picture of her half naked. She quickly cruched up the paper. They were about to go through the crowd when one of the ceiling tiles above them opened and a large shower of papers fell on them. Hartley fell to the ground along with them.

 

* * *

 

Caitlin was casually getting a drunk of water when she saw Laurel Lance throwing papers all over the hallways and her boyfriend, Tommy, taping and throwing behind her. When she was about to reach her classroom, the bell rang and people started filing out. Next thing she knows, she walks out and gets pulled into the bathroom by Felicity Smoak.

-"What the fuck, you psycho!" Caitlin shrieked.

-"You really do not want to be in the halls right now" Felicity said. Caitlin saw a few papers slid under the door and saw one of her and Ronnie with a caption of  **You Blow Me Away Like The Wind With Fire** Caitlin looked down at the paper then started shredding it.

-"Who the hell.." Caitlin began when Nyssa was thrown into the bathroom by her own girlfriend.

-"JESUS CHRIST, SARA" Nyssa yelled as Sara shut the door behind them. She locked it for good measure. Sara was scratched and had a bloody nose, hell she even had a limp.

-"Oh my god are you okay?" Caitlin asked, grabbing paper towels and soaking then with water.

-"Somebody decided to create a war." Sara gasped as she slid to the floor. 

-"No shit..." Felicity said.

-"Who?" Nyssa asked, who had a small cut on her cheek.

-"I saw Laurel and Tommy throwing papers like these right before class ended" Caitlin recalled.

-"Ugh. I knew it. She's probably going to blame it all on Lisa Snart and then she'll get removed from Prom court." Felicity said.

-"Aren't you running for Prom court?" Caitlin asked Nyssa.

-"Yeah. Doesn't mean I want to win" she said, scoffing.

-"OPEN UP" an angry girl yelled on the other side of the door.

-"GO AWAY" All 4 of the girls inside yelled.

-"YOU SONS OF-- AHH!!!" the other girl said as she was probably dragged back into the large crowd of brawlers.

-"Ugh my sister is going to fucking PAY for this" Sara said as she read a paper, most likely about her.

After nearly 15 minutes or so the sprinkles turned on all around the building and Felicity started shrieking.

-"MY NAILS!!!" she yelled as the water ruined her hard spent time. The girls all opened the door to see everyone running outside, they followed the crowd. Caitlin was walking when she heard a groan from afar and she looked to see Shawna Baez on the floor, bloody and bruised. Caitlin picked her up and did her best to bring her outside with everybody else.

 

* * *

Everybody was standing outside, some soaked, some actually dry. The principal was giving some speech on the power of Gossip and Bullying when Barry was staring at Leonard Snart. A very shirtless looking Leonard Snart. A  _very shirtless and muscled_ Leonard Snart. Cisco nudged his arm and motioned toward Harrison Wells who was motioning for Barry to wakk toward him. Barry snaped out of his daze and began shuffling through the crowd to Harrison.

-"Nice job turning on the sprinklers" Harrison said, shaking Barry's hand.

-"Yeah.. I guess.." he replied, shrugging. Barry was looking in the crowd for Caitlin. It was hard to find her until he saw her standing next to 2 dark haired girls. Barry was about to make his way through the crowd when the principal told everybody that they could go home. The crowd wooped and clapped and then everyone started shuffling back into the school to get their things or to their cars.

-"Caitlin!" Barry yelled, through the crowd. He couldn't see her anymore but he kept walking toward the direction where he last saw her. He was about to give up when she slammed into him with a bone-crushing hug. Barry hugged her back when he saw Nyssa, Felicity and Sara standing behind her. Felicity looked like she wanted to speak to him so he let go of Caitlin and told her to walk back toward her car. She walked away looking for her car, or Ronnie, maybe both when he turned toward the 3 girls glaring at him.

-"Whatsup?" He asked. Felicity rolled her eyes and grabbed him by the bicep and led him through the thinning crowd of students. She finally stopped and turned toward him when she finally spoke.

-"The Rogues are planning something, but it's not bad." She said. Barry raised a quizzical eyebrow at her and she sighed and rolled her eyes as if she was talking to a 9-year-old.

-"I know this because I'm friends with Hartley and he was too busy swooning over Queen when he accidentally told me about... something. Anyways, that's all I can tell you. So... you're welcome" she said. She began walking away leaving Barry a little shocked when she turned around again and slapped him across the face.

-"OW." He exclaimed, feeling the stinging pain on his cheek. " What was that for?!" He called out when she began walking away again. She stopped and turned around slowly, with a corner of her mouth perking up.

-"For being so clueless" she said. She turned around for the last time and began walking back into the school. Barry stood there in the now emptying parking lot, staring at her purple and black peppered head with a billion questions swirling in his mind.

 

* * *

Len was changing his wet clothes with the only dry ones he had, his gym clothes, inside his car when he saw Barry Allen knock on the door and he nearly hit his head on the ceiling from jumping. He quickly pulled up his basketball shorts before rolling down the window.

-"Allen." Leonard said, praying that his windows were tinted enough so that Barry didn't see that he was changing.

-"Snart." Barry replied.

-"What do you want?" He asked, trying to lay off on the harshness of his voice, though it was already deep.

-"We need to talk. Open the passenger door." Barry asked, seriousness reeking from his tone.

-"Fine." Leonard said. And did as he was asked. Barry walked around the car and Leonard looked around for his shirt, but he couldn't find it. When Barry opened the door, he freezed upon seeing him shirtless then he just kept getting inside the car.

-"What do you want to talk about?" Len asked after a small moment of silence. He slightly muted Barry's voice as he slowly traced the freckled dotted on his neck and following up to his face.

-"--Alright?" Barry said, finally.

-"What?" Len said, finally focusing. Barry sighed.

-"I said, why can't we just help Hartley and Oliver out because their little 'secret' rendezvous are becoming a little bit more obvious" Barry repeated, rolling his eyes.

-"Sure." Len said. He noticed that Barry had a quick glance at Len's body and then looked away nervously. Leonard gave him a wink and Barry looked at Leonard with a shocked expression.

-"What's wrong, Allen?" Leonard asked, a small quirk on his lips.

-"N-nothing" Barry said, quickly looking away. A beautiful blush spreading across his neck and up to his cheeks.

-"You sure?" Len said, in a near whisper. He placed a touch on Barry's arm and Barry nearly flinched. He slowly eased at the touch and looked into Len's eyes.

-"Yeah" he said, the small air from his words ghosting over Len. He slowly leaned in a little slower and rubbed his arm slowly over Barry's shirt. He looked down at the plaid shirt that was over a plain T-shirt. Barry was looking straight at Leonard when he looked back up and stared down at Barry.

-"Are you nervous?" Len asked, in a whisper. Barry slowly nodded his head and their lips came together. Leonard was praying he wouldn't wake up from a dream or some stupid reason. Leonard didn't want to lose their kiss, the feeling of Barry's soft lips. Barry backed away and touched his mouth. He looked at Leonard before he grabbed the door handle and flashed out of his car. Leonard reached out but it was too late. He looked through his window and saw Barry on the steps to the school, on both knees. Len hit the steering wheel angrily before he found his shirt at his feet and hastily put it in on before he started the engine and drove away.

 

* * *

 

-"I kissed Leonard Snart." Barry said, staring at the floor.

-"Oh. I knew it!" Caitlin exclaimed. She threw her arms in the air and paced around the room before turning back to the 3 boys on Oliver's bed. 

-"Does he kiss good?" was all Cisco asked, before receiving a hit on the arm. Courtesy of Oliver Queen.

-"Can I talk to Caitlin and Oliver about this?" Barry asked, giving Cisco an apologetic look.

-"Yeah. Fine." He said, getting up from the bed. "But I am going to flirt with Thea and raid your fridge." He called behind him as he closed the door.

-"If she stabs you, don't say I didn't warn ya!" Oliver yelled in return.

-"TELL ME EVERY DETAIL!!" Caitlin shrieked as she plopped down onto the bed, next to Oliver and Barry.

-"It was literally unexpected" Barry said.

-"No shit, Sherlock" Oliver repkied, rolling his eyes.

-"Well what would you expect when the guy who bullied you for 3 years suddenly kisses you in his Camaro?" Barry asked, staring at Oliver.

-"He has a point..." Caitlin stated, pursing her lips.

-"Just go on with the story, Allen" Oliver said, doing a twirling motion with his hand.

-"His lips were amazing and he smelled like... like mint chocolate..." Barry said, almost daydreaming.

-"Sounds adorable!" Caitlin whined.

-"The first time I kissed Hartley... well... his lips tasted like burnt toast and he smelt like a forest fire" Oliver recounted, cringing his nose in the process.

-"Sounds like he was smoking hot" Barry saidx wiggling his eyebrows at him.

-"Tease." Oliver muttered, shoving Barry off the bed with his foot. Caitlin laughed and helped him back up. The 3 confessed their own love relationships and fantasies for the remainder of their time before Joe walked into Barry's room to see them having a heated discussion on who would most likely be a pornstar, causing Joe to nearly have a heart attack upon seeing both boys in their underwear and Caitlin without her shirt, but with a bra on. Cisco was glad he wasn't there to see it.


	3. 1st Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good story or naw??

Barry was running on his "fixed" treadmill that Cisco finally finished. It was able to match his speed when he ran at full force, except it did cause a bulb to burst every now and then in the West's house. Meanwhile Oliver climbed the salmon ladder at his house. They spoke over Skype...

-"Who's the one manning the camera?" Iris asked the other end of the call.

-"Me." A male and female voice replied, out of view. Hartley and Felicity's heads popped up on both sides of the screen and they waved their hands. 

-"creepy..." Iris muttered.

-"I'm a genius!" Cisco exclaimed as he watched in awe at his invention.

-"I gave you the idea and actually had to fix all the flaws..." Caitlin remarked, while she read her magazine on Barry's bed.

-"I just enjoy watching him climb up and down on that ladder" Hartley said on the other end of the Skype call at the Queen Mansion.

-"And I'm just making sure I have an interesting topic for the science project coming up in Wells' class." Felicity said.

-"Ooh. I've got one" Cisco said, still staring at the machine and Barry.

-"Hands off. That's MY project" Caitlin said, aiming her magazine at Cisco. He threw his hands up in defeat before walking toward Barry.

-"Ya tired?" He asked, grinning.

-"A bit" Barry said, smiling as well.

-"I ship it" Iris said to Caitlin, as she looked at Cisco and Barry talking.

-"Same" Caitlin replied, laughing.

-"Babe, you wanna stop? You look like a cherry" Hartley said, worriedly.

-"Nope. I'm good--" Oliver began before he slipped on the bar and faceplanted on the ground.

-"JESUS, OLIVER!" Felicity exclaimed. Dropping something out of camera vuew and then running into the camera's view, walking over to the fallen archer. Barry hit the **STOP** button. He walked toward his computer in worry.

-"Smoak, tell me he didn't break his neck" Barry asked in concern.

-"Let's find out" she said, she lifted hisbhead forcefully and a loud snap came from the end of the call.

-"DID YOU SNAP HIS NECK?!" Hartley exclaimed, running over to the two.

-"Nah, he's fine." Felicity replied, standing up.

-"I'm fine, Hart. I'm fine" Oliver muttered, as Hartley helped him up.

-"Okay. That's our workout for today. See you guys tomorrow" Oliver said, wincing as he walked toward the camera and ended the Skype call.

-"Bye...I guess" Iris replied long after it ended. She slowly stood up from Barry's bed before opening the door.

-"I have a date with Thawne, byyyee!!!" She called behind her as she closed the door.

-"Eddie's an ass" Cisco muttered as he checked under the flaps of the treadmill to make sure everything was working properly.

-"He is what he eats" Caitlin remarked.

-"That's my best friend...." Barry groaned, looking at Caitlin.

-"And apparently his desert" she replied. Barry squeezed his eyes shut and covered his ears. 

-"Pretending like I never heard that" he muttered and walked out of his room.

-"Pfft, I get hotter girls than Thawne does. Just cause he's the 'captain of the football team'" Cisco muttered. "Whatever"

-"Oh so that's why you're swooning over HawkGirl!" Caitlin said, raising an eyebrow at him.

-"First of all... she doesn't like that name" Cisco said.

-"You're the one who made it.... in the 7th grade...." Caitlin replied, rolling her eyes and scoffing at him.

-"Okay that was like... 5 years ago. Get over it" he replied.

-"She's dating Kurt since like... 2 years ago. Get over her." Caitlin said with the same amount of sass as him.

-"Stop bickering, you two" Barry said as he walked in with a water bottle.

-"Meanwhile you are head over heels for Snart." Cisco said.

-"At least I can kiss my crush without nearly throwing up" Barry remarked, a grin spreading on his face. Caitlin laughed.

-"I TOLD YOU, I WAS FEELING CAR SICK" Cisco yelled.

-"Sure!" Caitlin said. Laughing with Barry.

-"I hate you both" Cisco muttered as he plopped down on the bed with Caitlin.

 

* * *

 The day they returned to school, it was snowing. Mark was gleefully making exaggerated snowflakes, his arm around Shawna. She was giggling and practically cuddling into Mardon in the open trunk of Len's car. 

-"Beautiful" she cooed. He smiled and made it explode into shards of soft snow. They laughed and giggled as Len came over towards them in his stylish parka.

-"Having fun making fun?" Len said. 

-"Don't play, you know you love it" Shawna said. Len nodded his head lightly, then they saw Caitlin, Oliver, Sara, Nyssa and Barry having a miniture snowball fight. Len chuckled a little and noticed the new couple were watching him.

-"What?" He asked.

-"Go and talk to him. Or... play with them..." Shawna said, smiling.

-"No, I possibly couldn't" Len said before a snowball hit him in the face. He turned his head furiously as he saw Barry smirking, bouncing another snowball in his hand.

-"CHAAAAARRGGGEEE!!!" Caitlin shouted as they ran at the car with snowballs in hand. Mark easily twirled his hand creating a large wall of snow to stop them. Barry broke through and flashed at the car when Mark didn't think, just acted, and launched a hail ball at him. It hit him straight in the face, throwing him backward.

-"Mark!" Shawna squealed. He looked down at his hands before he ran away from the car, slowly levitating himself away from the school itself. Len ran towards Barry and lifted up his head slowly. He seemed to be out cold. He lifted Barry and layed him down onto the trunk and closed it, ran to the drivers seat and cranked up the heat. The giant wall soon fell in a dust of snow and his friends ran toward the car.

-"Is he okay?!" Caitlin asked, worriedly.

-"Mark just flew off... he was always scared his powers would kill somebody" Shawna nearly sobbed. Oliver looked out toward where he flew off, and he soon appeared again. When he landed in front of the others, Sara walked up to him and slapped him across the face.

-"You stupid fucker! You could have killed him. KILLED HIM!" She screamed. Nyssa held her back as best as she could and Mark just stared at the ground, clenching his fists. 

-"I didn't mean to." Mark whispered. A large tundra of snow appeared on the other side of the parking lot and soon started flying towards the school.

-"Mark.. calm down.." Oliver said, taking small steps toward the other teen.

-"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO" he yelled, another tundra appeared above them and flew in all directions. He was going to create a snow storm on accident.

-"Mark... babe... don't do this.." she said, trying to sound confident and hiding the fear in her voice. 

-"My brother died because I couldn't control it!" Mark yelled, starting to tear up. "I PROMISED I WOULD NEVER HURT ANYONE ELSE" 

-"If you don't calm down, you're going to break that promise..." Nyssa replied.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled. He sent a large flurry of snow, but Sara pulled Nyssa away in time causing it to hit Oliver in the chest and send him spiraling backwards.

-"Mark.. calm... the hell... down..." Len said, behind him. Mark had tears frozen onto his cheeks and he turned to look at Barry slowly getting out of the trunk. He felt a relief and fell to his knees, the blizzard slowly dissolving and falling softly to the ground. 

Wells came running towards them, breathless. He finally got there and had to regain his breath before speaking.

-"What the hell happened out here?" He finally said.

-"Emotional problems..." Len said, patting a curled up Mark Mardon. Mark hid his tears and then soon stood up, trotting back into the school. Everyone stared as he walked away.

 

* * *

 

Barry loved science. Barry loved everything about it. So when Harrison --Mr. Wells-- gave them a project on forensic science, Barry nearly shocked Felicity from the excitement filling him.

-"Careful, Allen. Dam" she said as she rubbed her arm where his static shocked her. What he didn't expect was when Harrison called out to have partners.

-"Alright, I'm going to pair you up with a partner. No exchanges. Alright, Ms. Smoak, you'll be with Mr. Palmer over here." Ray snapped his head to look at Felicity, only to see her slam her head against the lab table.

-"Snow, you get Ms. Snart" He announced. Lisa turned and wiggled her fingers at Caitlin. Caitlin flipped her off. He went through everybody in the class until there were 4 left.

-"Mr. Queen, you can pick your partner" he said, everybody groaned and complained. "He is the most silent male student I've probably ever had, it's his opportunity." Harrison explained.

-"I'll take Nyssa" Oliver said.

-"Dammit Oliver--" Barry began before Wells said over his whisper.

-"That means Snart and Allen. You're partners." Oliver looked at Barry and winked. Barry groaned and laid his head down onto his desk, similarly to Felicity's posture.

-"Move. Now." He said. Everybody shuffled and changed seating, Barry moved and sat next to Len who was staring at him.

-"Glad to be your acquaintance" Len said, holding out his hand using a cool but also formal tone.

-"Shut up, Snart" Barry said."The kiss is already forgotten"

-"You can't say it wasn't meaningless" Len said.

-"That's all it is, actually." Barry snapped. Len felt a little hurt by that and he just turned in his seat.

-"Fine. What the hell is this pointless project going to be based on." Leonard grumbled.

-"My mother's death" Barry said, looking at Len. Len turned his head slightly but dared not to look at Barry.

-"Fine." Len said, shurgging carelessly.

-"Glad we're on terms. Meet me at Jitters to start planning" Barry said. The bell rang and he flashed out of the room.

 

* * *

 

-"Why is this so important to you?" Len asked in the middle of their research on the roof at Jitters.

-"It's my mother's death, dumbass. Why do you think?" Barry replied, stubbornly.

-"She died. Get over it" Len said.

-"Fuck you." Barry snapped.

-"Say it again, fag" Len replied. Barry flinched at the slang and Len regretted it immediately.

-"Go fuck yourself, Snart." Barry said as he got up.

-"Barry wait." Len said, grabbing his arm. Barry flashed and switched their positions in an instant. For a kid so thin, he sure knows how to drop Leonard who is probably twice his weight. 

-"Call me that one more time" Barry snarled.

-"I didn't mean to" Len said. 

-"Don't be such a fucking liar, asswipe." Barry snapped as he slowly got off him.

-"Why did you kiss me then?" Len asked. Barry stopped mid-step before he tackled Len again and instead crashed their mouths together. When Barry broke apart the kiss, he looked down at Leonard with a soft expression.

-"It was my first kiss" Barry whispered. He rolled off of him and curled into a ball. Len slowly sat up and watched Barry hug his knees.

-"I'm sorry... I didn't--"

-"You never would have..." Barry mumbled. Len touched Barry on the shoulder but it zapped Len, hard.

-"I'm sorry!" Barry exclaimed as he grabbed Len's hand and inspected it slowly.

-"You were my first since..." Len began but he stopped himself. Barry looked at Len and then hugged him.

-"I didn't mean to make fun of him the week after... you know.." Barry said. Len embraced Barry's hug and took it. He slowly started to tear up, remembering how Derek was trapped inside the car. How Len couldn't free his leg from under the light wreckage. How the car slowly sunk to the bottom of the river. How he had to wake up on land to find out he never made it. Leonard let the tears slide down.

-"It wasn't your fault" Barry said. He was right, Joe told him and Iris that Len couldn't do anything to save Derek. It was a sad week, and Barry deserved to get trapped in the janitors closet all day and after they closed the school. 

-"I was driving" Len said, letting out a silent sob in the process. "I always look at that river and I silently scream. Because I'm scared it'll drag me down back into his car, with the memories" 

-"Everytime I look at my locker, it reminds me of a prison cell." Barry says.

-"Why?" Len asks, detaching himself from the younger boy.

-"Because no matter how hard I try, I'll never be able to break the metal to free my dad" Barry confessed. Len sat in silence and they soon held each other as they cried silently. They soon left their seperate ways when Len looked down at his steering wheel and slammed his hand into it multiple times. He watched as Barry rode his bicycle down the other way and Len knew he could trust Barry. And hopefully vice versa.


End file.
